


Rose Colored Glasses

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nikita's collection of sunglasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Colored Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Madeline and Nikita are one of my favorite OTPs and there are definitely not enough fics about the two of them. Here is my small contribution. Let me know what you think!

Nikita hugged her knees to her bare chest and watched Madeline as she slept. She glanced at the clock—less than a minute to go—and hid her smile in the soft flesh of the arm she curled around her legs. Any second now…

The alarm chirped and Nikita stared at Madeline with childlike excitement as the woman began to stir. Slowly dark eyes opened and eyebrows furrowed together. 

“What’s this?” Madeline asked, her confused voice still heady with sleep. She propped herself on her elbow and she pulled off the sunglasses that adorned her face. 

Nikita smacked the top of the alarm to stop its irritating beep and grinned as Madeline inspected the glasses Nikita had placed on her when she was asleep. The frames were black and the rectangular lenses were pink. They looked utterly ridiculous on the regal, serious woman, but they were the very essence of Nikita. In spite of the world the Section had created for her, she still managed to hold onto the bit of her soul that saw the world through rose colored glasses. 

“Nikita?” Madeline questioned, holding the sunglasses precariously in her palm. 

“Just a little something to remember me by,” Nikita said with a bright smile. 

“I don’t need a keepsake to remember you, Nikita. I see you every day.” The older woman folded the stems and placed them on the crumpled sheets as she sat upright and pushed her unkempt brown hair from her face. 

“That’s not really the point,” Nikita added, feeling slightly more dejected than she probably should. 

“It’s a very kind gesture, but I cannot accept them.” Madeline’s voice was as kind as ever, but Nikita heard the tinge of finality that she knew of her superior, not her lover. 

“Why not?”

“Anyone who has been in your apartment will know where they came from. It’s a risk we cannot afford if we wish to continue this affair.” 

Nikita’s blue eyes focused on the glasses in the center of her bed and she bit her lip, willing herself not to lose her temper or, worse, control of the tears that had threatened to fall. She stood and tied her blonde hair into a knot. “Fine. Forget it. It was a stupid gesture.” 

“Nikita.” Madeline’s ever-watchful eyes focused on the young operative’s face as she attempted to bore into her psyche. 

Nikita shook her head as if to disrupt Madeline’s ability to access her feelings. “You’d better go—don’t want anyone to be suspicious if you’re late. I’ll see you at the Section.” Before Madeline could reply, Nikita stalked into the bathroom, slammed the door, and stepped into an icy cold shower. 

Tears prickled in her eyes and she gave up trying to control them, feeling the weight of her disappointment pour out of her. She’d been stupid to think that Madeline would appreciate a small token of sentimentality. Worse than her moment of idiocy was her disappointment in herself; she should have known better. Madeline _was_ the Section. What had made her think that Madeline would bend the rules any more than she already had? 

Nikita let out a strangled sob and tipped her head back against the tiles. She’d been stupid enough to think that this affair would be her freedom. Everything about her had been controlled by Section One and she gave it willingly out of necessity, out of a need for survival, but they’d never gotten her soul. They never got her heart. 

Only they had. It belonged to Madeline. 

And clearly, Madeline didn’t want it if it came with small tokens of love and reminders that existed outside of Nikita’s apartment. 

She cleaned herself quickly, scrubbing hard at her body until it was red and raw. She washed away the tears that stained her cheeks and heaved a quick sigh, resolving herself to let go of the pain she felt. This was, after all, the way Section One worked. Madeline was not one of its highest ranking officials for nothing. 

Nikita knew before even opening the door that Madeline would be gone. She frowned and, after patting her face dry with her towel, realized that the sunglasses were no longer on her bed. She glanced across the apartment into the kitchen to see if Madeline had returned them to the chain above the island. The rose colored glasses were gone. 

Nikita’s face broke into a grin. Perhaps there was another shade to her life that she had misjudged. 

\---


End file.
